Marshall lee's Mother
by MaxRide256
Summary: Fionna and Cake are hanging out at Marshall lee's house with an unexpected visitor arrives. Marshall lee's mother! What will happen when she's comes for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She's looks exactly like you". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and i'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire code. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing it forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and I'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball about Marshall's Mom. he and Marshall got into an arguement".

"So then Marshall's mom told us that he needed to find a bride before his birthday" I said

"Well I think that's a terrible. Why would anyone wanna marry him?". Prince Gumball said

"Because I'm handsome, I sing really good, and I'm a king" Marshall said

"Just because you're a king from the nitosphere doesn't mean anyone will marry you. Besides your'e dead and a vampire. You'll probably just bite the poor girl at the wedding and your singing is horrible". Prince Gumball said

"Listen Gum wad your just jealous because Fionna would whether hang out with me than you. By the way my singing is awesome". Marshall said

"Marshall don't bring me into this" I said

"I am not jealous of you. I just don't see why Fionna wants to hang out with you more". Prince Gumball said

"Because Fionna loves me" Marshall said

"Marshall I never told you that I loved you" I said

"So you love gum wad now" Marshall said

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Look Marshall Fionna loves me not you" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball I never said I loved you either" I said

"Well then pick one Fionna you need to choose Me or Gumball" Marshall said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire code. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing it forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and I'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball about Marshall's Mom. he and Marshall got into an arguement".

"So then Marshall's mom told us that he needed to find a bride before his birthday" I said

"Well I think that's terrible. Why would anyone wanna marry him?". Prince Gumball said

"Because I'm handsome, I sing really good, and I'm a king" Marshall said

"Just because you're a king from the nitosphere doesn't mean anyone will marry you. Besides your'e dead and a vampire. You'll probably just bite the poor girl at the wedding and your singing is horrible". Prince Gumball said

"Listen Gum wodd your just jealous because Fionna would whether hang out with me than you. By the way my singing is awesome". Marshall said

"Marshall don't bring me into this" I said

"I am not jealous of you. I just don't see why Fionna wants to hang out with you more". Prince Gumball said

"Because Fionna loves me" Marshall said

"Marshall I never told you that I loved you" I said

"So you love gum wodd now" Marshall said

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Look Marshall Fionna loves me not you" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball I never said I loved you either" I said

"Well then pick one Fionna you need to choose Me or Gumball" Marshall said

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks Mystery Girl Who Writes for your review. You gave me a great idea about how the story should end!_

Marshall's Pov

"I told Fionna to choose between me or Prince gumball. That was a big mistake".

"What do you mean I have to choose" Fionna said

"It's easy fionna just pick one of guys" Cake said

"Yeah Fionna listen to the kitty" I said

"HEY DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" cake said

"Whatever kitty" I said

"See this is why you should choose me fionna because i don't have bad manners" Prince Gumball

"I don't wanna choose either of you guys okay!" Fionna said

_Fionna runs out of the throne room _

"Look what you did gum wodd" I said

"Me your the one who was messing with cake maybe that's what made her run off" Prince Gumball said

"Well I'm gonna go after her. Cake stay here with Gum wodd" I said

_Marshall goes off to find Fionna_

"Fionna there you are" I said

"What do you want Marshall" Fionna said

"I just wanted to know if your okay and why did you run off" Marshall said

"I'm fine. The reason I ran off was because If I choosed between you and Gumball it would our friendship" Fionna said

"Fionna I wanna be more than friends with you" I said

_Marshall leans in and kisses Fionna_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read it! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire code. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing it forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and I'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball about Marshall's Mom. he and Marshall got into an arguement".

"So then Marshall's mom told us that he needed to find a bride before his birthday" I said

"Well I think that's terrible. Why would anyone wanna marry him?". Prince Gumball said

"Because I'm handsome, I sing really good, and I'm a king" Marshall said

"Just because you're a king from the nitosphere doesn't mean anyone will marry you. Besides your'e dead and a vampire. You'll probably just bite the poor girl at the wedding and your singing is horrible". Prince Gumball said

"Listen Gum wodd your just jealous because Fionna would whether hang out with me than you. By the way my singing is awesome". Marshall said

"Marshall don't bring me into this" I said

"I am not jealous of you. I just don't see why Fionna wants to hang out with you more". Prince Gumball said

"Because Fionna loves me" Marshall said

"Marshall I never told you that I loved you" I said

"So you love gum wodd now" Marshall said

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Look Marshall Fionna loves me not you" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball I never said I loved you either" I said

"Well then pick one Fionna you need to choose Me or Gumball" Marshall said

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks Mystery Girl Who Writes for your review. You gave me a great idea about how the story should end!_

Marshall's Pov

"I told Fionna to choose between me or Prince gumball. That was a big mistake".

"What do you mean I have to choose" Fionna said

"It's easy fionna just pick one of guys" Cake said

"Yeah Fionna listen to the kitty" I said

"HEY DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" cake said

"Whatever kitty" I said

"See this is why you should choose me Fionna because i don't have bad manners" Prince Gumball

"I don't wanna choose either of you guys okay!" Fionna said

_Fionna runs out of the throne room _

"Look what you did gum wodd" I said

"Me you're the one who was messing with cake maybe that's what made her run off" Prince gumball said

"Well I'm gonna go after her. Cake stay here with Gum wodd" I said

_Marshall goes off to find Fionna_

"Fionna there you are" I said

"What do you want Marshall" Fionna said

"I just wanted to know if your okay and why did you run off" Marshall said

"I'm fine. The reason I ran off was because If I choose between you and Gumball it would ruin our friendship" Fionna said

"Fionna I wanna be more than friends with you" I said

_Marshall leans in and kisses Fionna_

Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just kissed me! I'm so happy but our kiss didn't last long because Marshall's Mom saw us. She and Marshall got into an argument"

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Maria yelled

"Mom what does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing my best friend" Marshall said

" I'm so sorry. It's my fault please don't blame Marshall" I said

"Fionna don't take the blame for me I'll handle my mom" Marshall said

"Marshall do you love this girl" Maria said

"Yes mom I do and if you don't like us being together then your just gonna have to deal with it" Marshall said

"Well then I'll just have to kill Fionna" Maria said

"What!" Marshall and I said together

"Mom you can't do this" Marshall said

"Son you're a 1,000 years old you'll find another girl just as long as she's a vampire" Maria said

"Fine I'll fight you but let's make a deal on this okay. If I win I get to marry Marshall but if you win then I'll marry Prince Gumball. I said

"Fine then Fionna I'll give you a 10 second head start" Maria said

_Fionna goes to the Candy Kingdom throne room to tell Cake everything that happened. Then Fionna and Cake go the Ice Queen for help_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read it! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire code. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing it forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and I'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball about Marshall's Mom. he and Marshall got into an arguement".

"So then Marshall's mom told us that he needed to find a bride before his birthday" I said

"Well I think that's terrible. Why would anyone wanna marry him?". Prince Gumball said

"Because I'm handsome, I sing really good, and I'm a king" Marshall said

"Just because you're a king from the nitosphere doesn't mean anyone will marry you. Besides your'e dead and a vampire. You'll probably just bite the poor girl at the wedding and your singing is horrible". Prince Gumball said

"Listen Gum wodd your just jealous because Fionna would whether hang out with me than you. By the way my singing is awesome". Marshall said

"Marshall don't bring me into this" I said

"I am not jealous of you. I just don't see why Fionna wants to hang out with you more". Prince Gumball said

"Because Fionna loves me" Marshall said

"Marshall I never told you that I loved you" I said

"So you love gum wodd now" Marshall said

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Look Marshall Fionna loves me not you" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball I never said I loved you either" I said

"Well then pick one Fionna you need to choose Me or Gumball" Marshall said

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks Mystery Girl Who Writes for your review. You gave me a great idea about how the story should end!_

Marshall's Pov

"I told Fionna to choose between me or Prince gumball. That was a big mistake".

"What do you mean I have to choose" Fionna said

"It's easy fionna just pick one of guys" Cake said

"Yeah Fionna listen to the kitty" I said

"HEY DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" cake said

"Whatever kitty" I said

"See this is why you should choose me Fionna because i don't have bad manners" Prince Gumball

"I don't wanna choose either of you guys okay!" Fionna said

_Fionna runs out of the throne room _

"Look what you did gum wodd" I said

"Me you're the one who was messing with cake maybe that's what made her run off" Prince gumball said

"Well I'm gonna go after her. Cake stay here with Gum wodd" I said

_Marshall goes off to find Fionna_

"Fionna there you are" I said

"What do you want Marshall" Fionna said

"I just wanted to know if your okay and why did you run off" Marshall said

"I'm fine. The reason I ran off was because If I choose between you and Gumball it would ruin our friendship" Fionna said

"Fionna I wanna be more than friends with you" I said

_Marshall leans in and kisses Fionna_

Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just kissed me! I'm so happy but our kiss didn't last long because Marshall's Mom saw us. She and Marshall got into an argument"

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Maria yelled

"Mom what does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing my best friend" Marshall said

" I'm so sorry. It's my fault please don't blame Marshall" I said

"Fionna don't take the blame for me I'll handle my mom" Marshall said

"Marshall do you love this girl" Maria said

"Yes mom I do and if you don't like us being together then your just gonna have to deal with it" Marshall said

"Well then I'll just have to kill Fionna" Maria said

"What!" Marshall and I said together

"Mom you can't do this" Marshall said

"Son you're a 1,000 years old you'll find another girl just as long as she's a vampire" Maria said

"Fine I'll fight you but let's make a deal on this okay. If I win I get to marry Marshall but if you win then I'll marry Prince Gumball. I said

"Fine then Fionna I'll give you a 10 second head start" Maria said

_Fionna goes to the Candy Kingdom throne room to tell Cake everything that happened. Then Fionna and Cake go the Ice Queen for help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake went the Ice Queen to ask her if she was going to help us defeat Marshall's Mother".

"Hello Ice Queen are you home?" I said

"Fionna this isn't a good idea what if she says no" Cake said

"Cake come on she's our only hope" I said

"What do you two want" Ice queen said

"I have to fight Marshall lee's mother Maria and I need your help" I said

"Maria I haven't heard that name in a while. She was my best friend in high school and college. Until she met Brad Abadeer and got married. Brad wouldn't let her talk to me but we kept in touch". Ice Queen said

"Wow Ice Queen I didn't know you had a friend" Cake said

"Well Ice Queen will you help us?" I said

"Maybe if you let me marry Prince Gumball after you win" Ice Queen said

"Fine Ice queen you marry prince gumball" I said

"Fionna are you sure about this" Cake said

"Yes Cake I am. Now come on everybody let's go fight Marshall's mom" I said

_Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen went to go face Marshall's mom_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read it! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire code. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing it forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and I'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball about Marshall's Mom. he and Marshall got into an arguement".

"So then Marshall's mom told us that he needed to find a bride before his birthday" I said

"Well I think that's terrible. Why would anyone wanna marry him?". Prince Gumball said

"Because I'm handsome, I sing really good, and I'm a king" Marshall said

"Just because you're a king from the nitosphere doesn't mean anyone will marry you. Besides your'e dead and a vampire. You'll probably just bite the poor girl at the wedding and your singing is horrible". Prince Gumball said

"Listen Gum wodd your just jealous because Fionna would whether hang out with me than you. By the way my singing is awesome". Marshall said

"Marshall don't bring me into this" I said

"I am not jealous of you. I just don't see why Fionna wants to hang out with you more". Prince Gumball said

"Because Fionna loves me" Marshall said

"Marshall I never told you that I loved you" I said

"So you love gum wodd now" Marshall said

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Look Marshall Fionna loves me not you" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball I never said I loved you either" I said

"Well then pick one Fionna you need to choose Me or Gumball" Marshall said

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks Mystery Girl Who Writes for your review. You gave me a great idea about how the story should end!_

Marshall's Pov

"I told Fionna to choose between me or Prince gumball. That was a big mistake".

"What do you mean I have to choose" Fionna said

"It's easy fionna just pick one of guys" Cake said

"Yeah Fionna listen to the kitty" I said

"HEY DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" cake said

"Whatever kitty" I said

"See this is why you should choose me Fionna because i don't have bad manners" Prince Gumball

"I don't wanna choose either of you guys okay!" Fionna said

_Fionna runs out of the throne room _

"Look what you did gum wodd" I said

"Me you're the one who was messing with cake maybe that's what made her run off" Prince gumball said

"Well I'm gonna go after her. Cake stay here with Gum wodd" I said

_Marshall goes off to find Fionna_

"Fionna there you are" I said

"What do you want Marshall" Fionna said

"I just wanted to know if your okay and why did you run off" Marshall said

"I'm fine. The reason I ran off was because If I choose between you and Gumball it would ruin our friendship" Fionna said

"Fionna I wanna be more than friends with you" I said

_Marshall leans in and kisses Fionna_

Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just kissed me! I'm so happy but our kiss didn't last long because Marshall's Mom saw us. She and Marshall got into an argument"

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Maria yelled

"Mom what does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing my best friend" Marshall said

" I'm so sorry. It's my fault please don't blame Marshall" I said

"Fionna don't take the blame for me I'll handle my mom" Marshall said

"Marshall do you love this girl" Maria said

"Yes mom I do and if you don't like us being together then your just gonna have to deal with it" Marshall said

"Well then I'll just have to kill Fionna" Maria said

"What!" Marshall and I said together

"Mom you can't do this" Marshall said

"Son you're a 1,000 years old you'll find another girl just as long as she's a vampire" Maria said

"Fine I'll fight you but let's make a deal on this okay. If I win I get to marry Marshall but if you win then I'll marry Prince Gumball. I said

"Fine then Fionna I'll give you a 10 second head start" Maria said

_Fionna goes to the Candy Kingdom throne room to tell Cake everything that happened. Then Fionna and Cake go the Ice Queen for help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake went the Ice Queen to ask her if she was going to help us defeat Marshall's Mother".

"Hello Ice Queen are you home?" I said

"Fionna this isn't a good idea what if she says no" Cake said

"Cake come on she's our only hope" I said

"What do you two want" Ice queen said

"I have to fight Marshall lee's mother Maria and I need your help" I said

"Maria I haven't heard that name in a while. She was my best friend in high school and college. Until she met Brad Abadeer and got married. Brad wouldn't let her talk to me but we kept in touch". Ice Queen said

"Wow Ice Queen I didn't know you had a friend" Cake said

"Well Ice Queen will you help us?" I said

"Maybe if you let me marry Prince Gumball after you win" Ice Queen said

"Fine Ice queen you marry prince gumball" I said

"Fionna are you sure about this" Cake said

"Yes Cake I am. Now come on everybody let's go fight Marshall's mom" I said

_Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen went to go face Marshall's mom_

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"My mom wasn't going to be able to defeat 's the most amazing fighter ever"

"Where is that girl" Mom said

"Mom calm down she'll be here. what is that" I said

_Up in the sky there a dark cloud with snow falling from it. There in the center of the cloud were Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen._

"So you finally decided to show up I thought you were going to run from the fight" Mom said

"Fionna the Human never runs from a fight" Fionna said

"Samantha is that really you?" Mom said

"Hello maria it's been a long time seen you've seen each other" Ice Queen said

"Can we skip this reunion and get to the fight?" Cake said

"Yeah cake let's do this." Fionna said

"Let the Battle begin" I said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read it! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire code. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing it forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and I'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball about Marshall's Mom. he and Marshall got into an arguement".

"So then Marshall's mom told us that he needed to find a bride before his birthday" I said

"Well I think that's terrible. Why would anyone wanna marry him?". Prince Gumball said

"Because I'm handsome, I sing really good, and I'm a king" Marshall said

"Just because you're a king from the nitosphere doesn't mean anyone will marry you. Besides your'e dead and a vampire. You'll probably just bite the poor girl at the wedding and your singing is horrible". Prince Gumball said

"Listen Gum wodd your just jealous because Fionna would whether hang out with me than you. By the way my singing is awesome". Marshall said

"Marshall don't bring me into this" I said

"I am not jealous of you. I just don't see why Fionna wants to hang out with you more". Prince Gumball said

"Because Fionna loves me" Marshall said

"Marshall I never told you that I loved you" I said

"So you love gum wodd now" Marshall said

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Look Marshall Fionna loves me not you" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball I never said I loved you either" I said

"Well then pick one Fionna you need to choose Me or Gumball" Marshall said

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks Mystery Girl Who Writes for your review. You gave me a great idea about how the story should end!_

Marshall's Pov

"I told Fionna to choose between me or Prince gumball. That was a big mistake".

"What do you mean I have to choose" Fionna said

"It's easy fionna just pick one of guys" Cake said

"Yeah Fionna listen to the kitty" I said

"HEY DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" cake said

"Whatever kitty" I said

"See this is why you should choose me Fionna because i don't have bad manners" Prince Gumball

"I don't wanna choose either of you guys okay!" Fionna said

_Fionna runs out of the throne room _

"Look what you did gum wodd" I said

"Me you're the one who was messing with cake maybe that's what made her run off" Prince gumball said

"Well I'm gonna go after her. Cake stay here with Gum wodd" I said

_Marshall goes off to find Fionna_

"Fionna there you are" I said

"What do you want Marshall" Fionna said

"I just wanted to know if your okay and why did you run off" Marshall said

"I'm fine. The reason I ran off was because If I choose between you and Gumball it would ruin our friendship" Fionna said

"Fionna I wanna be more than friends with you" I said

_Marshall leans in and kisses Fionna_

Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just kissed me! I'm so happy but our kiss didn't last long because Marshall's Mom saw us. She and Marshall got into an argument"

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Maria yelled

"Mom what does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing my best friend" Marshall said

" I'm so sorry. It's my fault please don't blame Marshall" I said

"Fionna don't take the blame for me I'll handle my mom" Marshall said

"Marshall do you love this girl" Maria said

"Yes mom I do and if you don't like us being together then your just gonna have to deal with it" Marshall said

"Well then I'll just have to kill Fionna" Maria said

"What!" Marshall and I said together

"Mom you can't do this" Marshall said

"Son you're a 1,000 years old you'll find another girl just as long as she's a vampire" Maria said

"Fine I'll fight you but let's make a deal on this okay. If I win I get to marry Marshall but if you win then I'll marry Prince Gumball. I said

"Fine then Fionna I'll give you a 10 second head start" Maria said

_Fionna goes to the Candy Kingdom throne room to tell Cake everything that happened. Then Fionna and Cake go the Ice Queen for help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake went the Ice Queen to ask her if she was going to help us defeat Marshall's Mother".

"Hello Ice Queen are you home?" I said

"Fionna this isn't a good idea what if she says no" Cake said

"Cake come on she's our only hope" I said

"What do you two want" Ice queen said

"I have to fight Marshall lee's mother Maria and I need your help" I said

"Maria I haven't heard that name in a while. She was my best friend in high school and college. Until she met Brad Abadeer and got married. Brad wouldn't let her talk to me but we kept in touch". Ice Queen said

"Wow Ice Queen I didn't know you had a friend" Cake said

"Well Ice Queen will you help us?" I said

"Maybe if you let me marry Prince Gumball after you win" Ice Queen said

"Fine Ice queen you marry prince gumball" I said

"Fionna are you sure about this" Cake said

"Yes Cake I am. Now come on everybody let's go fight Marshall's mom" I said

_Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen went to go face Marshall's mom_

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"My mom wasn't going to be able to defeat 's the most amazing fighter ever"

"Where is that girl" Mom said

"Mom calm down she'll be here. what is that" I said

_Up in the sky there a dark cloud with snow falling from it. There in the center of the cloud were Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen._

"So you finally decided to show up I thought you were going to run from the fight" Mom said

"Fionna the Human never runs from a fight" Fionna said

"Samantha is that really you?" Mom said

"Hello maria it's been a long time seen you've seen each other" Ice Queen said

"Can we skip this reunion and get to the fight?" Cake said

"Yeah cake let's do this." Fionna said

"Let the Battle begin" I said

Chapter 8

Fionna's Pov

"I ran up to Maria and puncher her in the face. Ice queen had snow monsters hold maria down while cake kept kicking in the stomach. then I did a round house kick at maria's head 3 or 5 times. then I did a back flip with a kick at the end to finish her off".

"Marshall's mom was defeated!"

"Fionna the human is the winner!" Marshall said

"I ran up to Marshall and kissed him".

"Marshall I love you so much" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

"Fionna what our deal?" Ice Queen said

"Oh yeah. PRINCE GUMBALL!" I said

"Yes Fionna" Prince gumball said

"Prince Gumball your new wife is here" Ice queen said

"Fionna what is she talking about" Gumball said

"See I made this deal with her that you would marry her if i won the fight" I said

"You little bitch I can't believe you did this to me" Gumball said

"Hey nobody calls my girlfriend a bitch. Or should I say Wife" Marshall said

"Marshall what are you talking about?" I said

_Marshall bends down on one knee and holds a little box with a ring inside_

"Fionna I wanted to say this to you for a long time. Will you marry me?" Marshall said

"Oh Marshall I don't know what to say. Yes yes I'll you" I said with tears coming down my eyes

Chapter 9

_11 years later_

_"Do you Marshall lee Abadeer take Fionna the Human to be your wife?" the preacher said_

_"I do" Marshall said_

_"And do you Fionna the human take Marshall lee Abadeer to be your husband" The preacher said_

_"I do" Fionna said_

_"Then by the power vested in me you may kiss the bride" Preacher said_

_Marshall and Fionna kissed. Then Fionna threw the bouquet of flowers up in the air. Cake caught them._

_After the wedding ceremony, Marshall carried his new wife to the Nitosphere so that they both could rule it together as King and Queen._

_The End_

_Author's Note: Do you guys want me to make a sequel about what happens after Fionna and Marshall's wedding?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake had just finished an adventure. We had to save Prince Gumball from the Ice queen again. After we dropped Gumball at the candy kingdom we headed to Marshall lee's house.

_Author's Note: To the people that don't get this story. This is a FIONNA AND CAKE story. This has nothing to do with Finn and Jake okay. If you guys don't like this story then don't read it! To the people that like this story you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for liking this story._

"I can't believe your mom's coming to visit Marshall what's she like?" I said

"Well she's just like me except she's 35,000 years old but she looks likes she's 29 besides I don't even want her to come". Marshall said

"Why not did you two get into a fight?" I said

"You wouldn't understand Fionna" Marshall said

"Marshall do you have milk I'm thirsty" Cake said

"No what's the deal with cat's and milk" Marshall said

"We just like it okay" Cake said

"So when is your mom coming?" I said

"She should be here by now oh there she is" Marshall said

"Marshall can you open the door please my hands are full" Marshall's mom said

"Yeah mom" Marshall said

_Marshall's mom walks in. _

"Wow Marshall you weren't kidding when you said that she's just like you. She could be your twin". I said

"Marshall is that your girlfriend" Marshall's mom said

"No mom this my friend Fionna and this is her sister Cake the cat" Marshall said

"Well if Fionna was your girlfriend she would have to be a vampire not a human". Marshall's mom said

_Author's note I'm sorry about the Carrie diaries thing i didn't update the chapter but it should be fine now_

Chapter 2

Marshall lee's Pov

"Why does my mom always say I have to be with a vampire. Why can't I be with a human. Isn't it my choose to be with the person I love. Anyway mom and Fionna started arguing with each other".

"What do you mean Marshall can't be with a human?" Fionna said

"Because it's the law of the vampire code. by the way my name is Maria" Mom said

"Mom there is no vampire code" I said

"Yes there is Marshall" Mom said

"Since when" I said

"Since I had it made 5 years ago Marshall" Mom said

"Mom why didn't you tell me this I'm the vampire king after all" I said

"I just wanted to surprise that's all" Mom said

"Wait Marshall since you're the vampire king doesn't that mean you can undo this law or break it" Cake said

"Oh yeah thanks for the idea cake" I said

"Your welcome" Cake said

"As vampire king I hereby make this law broken and it shall never be made again" I said

"Marshall I can't believe you" Mom said

"Wow Marshall I can't believe you did that" Fionna said

"Yeah well that's what king's do break laws and make sure there nitosphere is safe" I said

"Anyway Marshall the reason I came by is that I need you to find a bride and get married before your birthday" Mom said

"What" Me, fionna, and cake said

"Well you need to have a wife dear, A king can't rule a nitosphere without a queen" Mom said

"Yes I can mom I've been doing it forever" I said

"Marshall lee Abadeer this is my decision and I'm sticking to it" Mom said

_Later Fionna, Cake, and Marshall lee went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball_

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake went to the Candy kingdom to talk to Prince Gumball about Marshall's Mom. he and Marshall got into an arguement".

"So then Marshall's mom told us that he needed to find a bride before his birthday" I said

"Well I think that's terrible. Why would anyone wanna marry him?". Prince Gumball said

"Because I'm handsome, I sing really good, and I'm a king" Marshall said

"Just because you're a king from the nitosphere doesn't mean anyone will marry you. Besides your'e dead and a vampire. You'll probably just bite the poor girl at the wedding and your singing is horrible". Prince Gumball said

"Listen Gum wodd your just jealous because Fionna would whether hang out with me than you. By the way my singing is awesome". Marshall said

"Marshall don't bring me into this" I said

"I am not jealous of you. I just don't see why Fionna wants to hang out with you more". Prince Gumball said

"Because Fionna loves me" Marshall said

"Marshall I never told you that I loved you" I said

"So you love gum wodd now" Marshall said

"Maybe I don't know" I said

"Look Marshall Fionna loves me not you" Prince Gumball said

"Gumball I never said I loved you either" I said

"Well then pick one Fionna you need to choose Me or Gumball" Marshall said

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks Mystery Girl Who Writes for your review. You gave me a great idea about how the story should end!_

Marshall's Pov

"I told Fionna to choose between me or Prince gumball. That was a big mistake".

"What do you mean I have to choose" Fionna said

"It's easy fionna just pick one of guys" Cake said

"Yeah Fionna listen to the kitty" I said

"HEY DON'T CALL ME KITTY!" cake said

"Whatever kitty" I said

"See this is why you should choose me Fionna because i don't have bad manners" Prince Gumball

"I don't wanna choose either of you guys okay!" Fionna said

_Fionna runs out of the throne room _

"Look what you did gum wodd" I said

"Me you're the one who was messing with cake maybe that's what made her run off" Prince gumball said

"Well I'm gonna go after her. Cake stay here with Gum wodd" I said

_Marshall goes off to find Fionna_

"Fionna there you are" I said

"What do you want Marshall" Fionna said

"I just wanted to know if your okay and why did you run off" Marshall said

"I'm fine. The reason I ran off was because If I choose between you and Gumball it would ruin our friendship" Fionna said

"Fionna I wanna be more than friends with you" I said

_Marshall leans in and kisses Fionna_

Chapter 5

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just kissed me! I'm so happy but our kiss didn't last long because Marshall's Mom saw us. She and Marshall got into an argument"

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Maria yelled

"Mom what does it look like I'm doing I'm kissing my best friend" Marshall said

" I'm so sorry. It's my fault please don't blame Marshall" I said

"Fionna don't take the blame for me I'll handle my mom" Marshall said

"Marshall do you love this girl" Maria said

"Yes mom I do and if you don't like us being together then your just gonna have to deal with it" Marshall said

"Well then I'll just have to kill Fionna" Maria said

"What!" Marshall and I said together

"Mom you can't do this" Marshall said

"Son you're a 1,000 years old you'll find another girl just as long as she's a vampire" Maria said

"Fine I'll fight you but let's make a deal on this okay. If I win I get to marry Marshall but if you win then I'll marry Prince Gumball. I said

"Fine then Fionna I'll give you a 10 second head start" Maria said

_Fionna goes to the Candy Kingdom throne room to tell Cake everything that happened. Then Fionna and Cake go the Ice Queen for help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Me and cake went the Ice Queen to ask her if she was going to help us defeat Marshall's Mother".

"Hello Ice Queen are you home?" I said

"Fionna this isn't a good idea what if she says no" Cake said

"Cake come on she's our only hope" I said

"What do you two want" Ice queen said

"I have to fight Marshall lee's mother Maria and I need your help" I said

"Maria I haven't heard that name in a while. She was my best friend in high school and college. Until she met Brad Abadeer and got married. Brad wouldn't let her talk to me but we kept in touch". Ice Queen said

"Wow Ice Queen I didn't know you had a friend" Cake said

"Well Ice Queen will you help us?" I said

"Maybe if you let me marry Prince Gumball after you win" Ice Queen said

"Fine Ice queen you marry prince gumball" I said

"Fionna are you sure about this" Cake said

"Yes Cake I am. Now come on everybody let's go fight Marshall's mom" I said

_Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen went to go face Marshall's mom_

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"My mom wasn't going to be able to defeat 's the most amazing fighter ever"

"Where is that girl" Mom said

"Mom calm down she'll be here. what is that" I said

_Up in the sky there a dark cloud with snow falling from it. There in the center of the cloud were Fionna, Cake, and the Ice Queen._

"So you finally decided to show up I thought you were going to run from the fight" Mom said

"Fionna the Human never runs from a fight" Fionna said

"Samantha is that really you?" Mom said

"Hello maria it's been a long time seen you've seen each other" Ice Queen said

"Can we skip this reunion and get to the fight?" Cake said

"Yeah cake let's do this." Fionna said

"Let the Battle begin" I said

Chapter 8

Fionna's Pov

"I ran up to Maria and punched her in the face. Ice queen had snow monsters hold maria down while cake kept kicking in the stomach. then I did a round house kick at maria's head 3 or 5 times. then I did a back flip with a kick at the end to finish her off".

"Marshall's mom was defeated!"

"Fionna the human is the winner!" Marshall said

"I ran up to Marshall and kissed him".

"Marshall I love you so much" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

"Fionna what about our deal?" Ice Queen said

"Oh yeah. PRINCE GUMBALL!" I said

"Yes Fionna" Prince gumball said

"Prince Gumball your new wife is here" Ice queen said

"Fionna what is she talking about" Gumball said

"See I made this deal with her that you would marry her if i won the fight" I said

"You little bitch I can't believe you did this to me" Gumball said

"Hey nobody calls my girlfriend a bitch. Or should I say Wife" Marshall said

"Marshall what are you talking about?" I said

_Marshall bends down on one knee and holds a little box with a ring inside_

"Fionna I wanted to say this to you for a long time. Will you marry me?" Marshall said

"Oh Marshall I don't know what to say. Yes yes I'll you" I said with tears coming down my eyes

Chapter 9

_11 years later_

_"Do you Marshall lee Abadeer take Fionna the Human to be your wife?" the preacher said_

_"I do" Marshall said_

_"And do you Fionna the human take Marshall lee Abadeer to be your husband" The preacher said_

_"I do" Fionna said_

_"Then by the power vested in me you may kiss the bride" Preacher said_

_Marshall and Fionna kissed. Then Fionna threw the bouquet of flowers up in the air. Cake caught them. Ice Queen and Gumball were Married too. Until he divorced her two months after there wedding.  
_

_After the wedding ceremony, Marshall carried his new wife to the Nitosphere so that they both could rule it together as King and Queen._

_The End_

_Author's Note: Do you guys want me to make a sequel about what happens after Fionna and Marshall's wedding?_

_Author's Note: To Mystery Girl Who Writes: I haven't decided whether Fionna will/won't be a Vampire. _


End file.
